monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fate and Freedom XVI: Winds of Rebirth
Gigas and Altair sped down the sunset-lit pathways of Kyuuryuu, letting lose volleys of wind and fire at every imperial they could hit. Gigas also strafed past some soldiers with his Agnablaster, pulling out his Dancing Hellfire when the fight got a little too close, and Altair did the same except with his balisong-style butterfly knives. He also flung shurikens at stray imperials as they went for civilians. They had no idea that the City, despite it's colossal size, had quite this large and army. The imperial army was huge as a whole, but the way thing were going, the imperial were ebing overrun by the sheer force and numbers of the Lost City military, and they would never be able to win without the help of somebody far stronger than them. And that is just what Altair was now attacked by, the moment Gigas got stuck into a fight with some soldiers nearby. A purple flash appeared before Altair's eyes- It was the spinning form of a Dark Claw: "Demise". Altair had just a few seconds to react, arching his body backward, sliding forward on his shins, staring at the Alatreon blade as it flew past him, mere inches abover his face. He combat rolled forward to recover, shooting wildly at the Alatreon-clad female soldier before him. She simply blocked the bullets with her blade, which had now boomeranged back to her, before lashing out at the Sky Village ninja with a bolt of misty shadow-all Abyssal Sanctum soldiers were dark Descendants. Altair yelled out in surprise as the unexpected attack sent him reeling into a nearby wall. He recovered, grabbing anearby sword, duelling feebly with the elite imperal, who was well-versed in the ways of swordplay.The Sanctum soldier kicked Altair against another wall, slapping the sword out of his hand. She slowly raised her cruel Long Sword abover head, ready to smite the Descendant...when Gigas jumped in, piledriving into the woman wand throwing her into the wall with his bare hands. "Nice try, you Sanctum bitch!" he growled heartily. "You might be a dark Descendants, but underneath that tough exterior, you ain't got shit." "Be careful, Gigas! She' not just a lackey! That's Tiamat, the 'Reaper of Babylon'!" Altair warned him, clambering to his feet carefully, in contrast with the fast paced battle around him. The middle-aged Descendant huffed, dropped his Agnablast by the wall that Altiar stood at, and readied his Dancing Hellfire proudly. He snorted at Tiamat with haughty derision. "Lets see if ya can live up to that fancy name o' yours, 'Reaper'." _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Roux, Skylar and Makoto had been rushing to the east docks when a strange Abyssal Sanctum elite had attacked them. Dressed in Alatreon armour (as the higher-ups always did, while the lower wore black Fatalis armour) and wielding an Alatreon Revolution, which he seemed to wield with expert precision and semmed to be able to move like it was made of paper, he swung the blade at them effortlessly. Skylar, being a Sky Village ninja and a little smaller than others her age, was able to dodge the attacks nimbly, slashing at the towering soldier with her Hidden Ones. Roux swung her hammer, which appeared to be and Alatreon hammer, with the same grace as the Sanctum soldier swung his Great Sword, one often deflecting the attack of the other. Makoto was about to join in with her power, but she had been dragged into a fight with some imperial infantry. The soldier, utterly silent, finally got the better of the young girl, kicking skyar away to the floor. He then sent a bolt of shadow toward her, which grabbed her and pll her toward him. As she came rushing toward him unintentionally, he batted the girl away with the flat side of his blade, hitting her full on and smashing her into a wall, knocking her unconscious. Makoto hppened to notcied this, luckily. "Skylar!" she shouted, swatting the soldiers around her away with her matenbou. She raised her arm high, a wave of white flame speeding toward the dark soldier, hitting him full on, pushing him away as she crept toward the helpless young girl. He recovered swifly, the blank white eyes on on his helm staring into Makoto's purple irises. She stood in front of Skylar, raising her matenbou defensively, pointing it at the elite soldier like a spear. "Never," she hissed. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Rakurai, Arashi and Mizu stood guard inside the room which hid away the Lake of Eternity, Mizu standing in the water, tenderly stroking Gale's hair, the empehmeral lights of the water traversing across her body, still "doing their thing", while Arashi sat corsslegged on the floor, gazing at Tsubaki's comatose body, pale with blood loss. He had know her even since he and his brother had arrived at Hikari when they were ten. He had always been fond of her. He was even fonder now. Suddenly, both Mizu's and Arashi's concentration was broken when Rakurai, who was standing alertly by the door, gasped. He wasn't sure how (while he did know why), but he shared a link with Helyna, as they were both artificial ice Descendants (he hadn't found the right moment to tell his parent(s)). "Helyna!" he snapped, sprinting out of the door, heading for the southern airdocks before Mizu or Arashi could utter a word. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Tamari stood against Helyna's back, both defending against the onslaught of imperials at the southern airdock, which they asuumed was where most of the airships had docked, as it was totally full. Nina had teleported somewhere, saying that she would be better seerved elsewhere than in a crowd, unarmed. If it weren't the mass of Kyuuruu soldiers that had amalgamted with their queen, they would've been dead ages ago. But even now, the Lost City soldiers' numbers had begun to dwindle, as Tamari and Helyna were quickly being overrun. Helyna stabbed and cut into soldiers with her ivory spear, while Tamari slashed at twirled her blade around, slicing as many soldiers as she could while maintaining her position by the fourteen-year-old. Suddenly, as Tamari blindly swished sword through the air like a paintbrush, it clashed with something cold, something so cold that it chilled her to the bone. She stared into the fearsome adversary's icy white-blue, serpentine eyes, bloodlust in their centre and a crazed smile upon his face. He was dressed in a white and blue military outift with a black trim, and he had short-cropped blonde hair. She didn't know who this man was, but he frightened her to her very core. As her hand weakened on the blade, his bore into her, slamming her into the ground with a grunt, causing Helyna to turn around and stare at the man in shock-she recognized him all too well. "You-!" she began angrily, her eyes filled with cyan hate. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Long time no see, my test subject!" the man yelled histerically, his eyes wild with excitement. The torturous days that Helyna had spent in Yukikaze flashed before her like a nightmare. She was lucky to have escaped. She growled and ran at the abhorrent young man. He laughed to himself and swung his blade deftly, duflecting her blunt attack. While Helyna was recovering from the recoil, he jutted his leg out an a high angle, kicking her in the chest and to the floor. He walked casually toward her, allowing his ornate sword the drag across the stone floor, leavng a thin trail of weak ice in its wake, the girl backing up against a small raised wall, the sort that went arounf the edge of the florting city to keep people from falling. Kazir forced her against the wall at last, then plunged his blade into the spot on her body between her shoulder blade and her left arm. She cried out in pain, looking briefly past Kazir as he began to speak, seeing Tamari slowly inching her way towards her dropped sword. She re-adjusted her gaze to Kazir who was still flaunting his apprent and easy victory. "...and all that jazz, you're just a scared little girl, aren't you? Of all the people to test it on, we had to pick you. And a weakling like you just had ''to be the right fit for the power! Even your failed experiment boytoy back there can put up more of a fight that you! Look at yourself! Aren't you just ''pathetic!? Let me do you a favour and end this sad, sick ''joke!" Kazir shrieked with psychotic derision, pulling his sword out of Helyna's shoulder and pulling back behind him, preparing to slay her. Helyna felt angry at these insults that was beyond control. She felt like she could rip Kazir apart. The anger consumed her, and yet she maintained her will. She had never thought that anger could be channelled for good. "Why don't I show you...what your "test subject" can do!?" Helyna screamed, scrambling to her feet and firing a bolt of pure ice at Kazir, who dodged just in time. "Who-ho-hoa, there, buddy! That was a ''liiiitle ''too close for comfort. Just simmer down like a good little bitch, m'kay?" Kazir taunted her, hiding his surprise masterfully. Helyna stood their apathetically, panting with rage, her hadns balled into fists. "Aww, what's wrong? You mad? You sad? Are you gonna cry?" Kazir said in a childish, mocking voice. "C'mon, lets see some ''hate, Helyna!" Helyna screeched again, this time letting lose a stream of countless flat, sharp, jagged blades of ice from seemingly nowhere. Kazir swung his sword around himself violently, like a child trying to shake lice off off himself, except at superhuman speed, deflecting the razor sharp pieces of ice. Helyna's icy, cyan irises glowed with loathing, her eyes like daggers. She kept the hail of ice coming, until Kazir tired, allowing the blades to rush into him, tearing his clothing to shreads and making various minor cuts on his skin. The wounded...whatever he was...fell to one knee, using his sword as a support, panting with exhaustion. He ran his finger over a cut on his face, examined the blood for a monet, before licking his finger clean with sick satisfaction. Helyna looked away briefly with disgust, her overwhelming rage leaving her at the sight of her seemingly defeated adversary. But she would be a fool to believe that Kazir would allow him self to be slain so easily. The sick imperial chuckled to himself, staring into the girl's eyes. He still smiled. And then, his wounds began to close and his torn clothes looked pristine once again. "You can't beat me with ice alone, you fool! But, I'll admint, that uncouth little display was a preeeeety good warm-up, for a little girl, that is! Anyway, I got places to be people to kill, and stuff to destroy, so I'll be seeing ya. Toodles!" Kazir chortled, dissapering a in a bright azure flash. Just as the psychotic villain left, Tamari had gathered enough strength to walk, having to drink several hot drinks to recover from the freezing coldness of Kazir's blade. She quickly ran over to Helyna, who winced with pian at the wound in her arm. Luckily as she was an artificial Descendant like Rakurai, the coldness didn't affect her. "Come on, we need to take you back to the citadel, somewhere safe," Tamari said with concern. "I would take you to the Lake, but it only heals life-threatening wounds, assuming the person is still alive. Come, we must hurry." "I can..still...I can still...can still..." Helyna began, before her exhaustion got the better of her, and she succumbed to the inviting blackness of unconsciousness. All of a sudden, Rakurai came running out of the masses in the streets-civilians and soldiers alike- and straight toward Tamari. He scooped his girlfriend up in his arms before initiating coversation with the Lost City queen. "What happened!? Who did this!?" he aked frantically. "Kair wounded her after incapacitating me. But then she suddenly sut him up with a loaod of icy shards, before he healed himself and took off. Then she collapsed. She has probably overworked herself with her power, but the wound is rather grim. We must take her to the medical section in the Citadel posthaste!" Tamari replied. Quickly, the two of them sprinted away, heading north through the chaotic streets toward the Citadel. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Mizu and Arashi quickly raiesd their weapons and ran out of the water, as Kazir and squadron of imperial soldiers, burst in through the doors, killing the two Kyuuryuu soldiers who stood at either side. "Well, well, well, if it isn't weakling and weakling junior!" Kazir sighed with derision. "Oh, and what is this I espy? The body of one Gale Kaze, at rest in the legendary Lake of Eternity! Not too shabby, kid! You'd go to any lenght to ressurrect that wench wouldn't you? Well, too bad, 'cause I'm afraid I can't allow that. They say the lake is so pure, that no force can use it for any evil. So, I guess I'll just have to destroy it instead, 'cause after all, if the empire can't have it, nobody can, and all that." All of a sudden, as Kazir approached the two hunters, the lake began to glow so bright it blinded everybody for a few seconds. When the blinding light faded, Gale's body hoevered at from the water's edge, tendrils of water circling her sbody, still dressed in her Kirin X armour. Slowly, the water dropped back into the lake, after forming the shape of Gale's Lost Black Katana, which dropped to the floor. Slowly, Gale's beautiful brown eyes opened once more, the light in them filled with life. She slowly descended to the cave floor and picked up her sword, poiting it deftly at Kazir, who's face seethed with silent anger. Gale stole a quick glance at Mizu, and expression of love written all over her face, before her frown usurped ths mile as she turned her head back to face Kazir. The Windweaver had risen again. To Be Continued in: Fate and Freedom XVI-2: Call of the Shadows Category:Fan Fiction